Mahou Sensei Negima : Heaven's Lost Property
by crestofawesome165
Summary: A bit of fun. I shall put more chapters up depending on demand and whether I find the time to write them.
1. Years of Illusionary Peace

**A/N: **

I've been getting in to Sora No Otoshimono and Negima (especially after it ended a few weeks ago) and felt that they would mix well. Let's get ready to test that!

No guarantee of a long runner, as it's exam season, I have little time otherwise and this was on the spur of the moment, a little fun.

_Honorific's_

San – A respectful equivalent of Mr or Ms, the most common type of honorific.

Kun – A very warm and tightly knit way of referring to someone, mostly for family members, pupils and the like, but to the media, it is commonly associated as addressing a crush.

Sensei – A teacher or a respected mentor of any type.

Dono – A way of addressing a friend with the highest levels of respect.

Sama – A way to address someone of greater social standing than oneself.

Ojou – A feminine superior, most popularly a princess.

Chan – The most recognisable honorific, used as a closer way to address a person of long term or past relations.

Kozu – Literally 'shorty' or 'brat'.

...

_**Mahou Sensei Negima : Heaven's Lost Property**_

_**Chapter 1: The Years of Illusionary Peace **_

...

_**2012**_

_**It has been ten years since little Negi Springfield arrived at the Mahora Academy, and he had grown greatly, both in character and in morality. His students had grown as well since that time ten years ago, many aiding him in his life work, the Space Elevator of Operation Blue Mars, in any which way they could, whether that be as advisors, moral support, nurses, assistants and other role fillers, all after a great journey nine years past in the Mundus Magicus, the Magical World concealed by a deceptive shell known as Mars.**_

_**His greatest helper had always been Asuna Kagurazawa, a fiery, spirited red head who currently resided in a palace in the Magic World as the final descendant of an ancient royal bloodline, making her the Twilight Princess, Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia. A human weapon of magical power in of herself.**_

_**In the nine years since he defeated the Mage of the Beginning, or the 'Lifemaker', he has been constant and unstoppable in his vision of the Elevator between the two worlds, for the reasons of mutual support, extraterrestrial peace and a solution to world hunger and the like. His rival Fate Averrencus has also played his part in the creation of the tower.**_

_**It has been open to public use for four years, opened in 2008 by all of his former students, comrades and even his retrieved father.**_

_**Oh how fate can be so cruel and unforgiving. Although a powerful new friendship shall sear itself into the face of history, the very thing Negi and his former students hold dear shall fall, razed by a mysterious power from the underworld itself... **_

...

Autumn seemed abrupt that year, the crispness of the air and the crunch of the golden tint leaves gave credence to the age of peace experienced, ever since the tower was completed. It was a clear obscurer of the sunlight, but was more like a thin streak of shadow that slithered to the furthest edges of the horizon, rather like an ancient clock that loomed over the Mahora Academy, which had expanded immensely, with multiple schools and universities all gathered there. Very few existed elsewhere anymore, making Japan a tourist hotspot for another reason than the Magicus Mundus transport, which took days at a time, and had lavish cabins, restaurants and more within; a key area of trade.

Strolling upward toward the rather densely packed street that led to the Tower directly was a very famous celebrity nowadays, his red hair flowing even within his braid at the back of his head, and his Magister Magi cloak and his now trademark black Chinese martial arts get up on underneath it, and a wooden staff in his hand as a common walking stick. Negi had to be at least three times the size he was initially and he look more masculine, more like his father, Nagi Springfield. His hazel eyes were his mother's, however.

As he sauntered up the straight, narrow but spacious street in the early hours of the morning, shop owners who were unlatching their steel grates waved emphatically at him, earning a great smile of strange warmth. Within an hour, school students would be around, which he would usually enjoy observing to reminisce the ten years that had gone by.

But being a great celebrity and humanitarian, he couldn't hang around in large crowds without some problems ensuing. It was aggravating, but it was the cost of his chosen path; his answer, that now encased him in its shadow, bringing an unnatural cool in the air.

"It's good... it always amazes me, no matter how many times I see it..." he muttered, still walking, "It's nostalgic... a little painful, after he passed away."

He was sadly talking about Jack Rakan's demise. An unforeseen event from the previous year. Although he was unknown to common humans, in the Magic World, it was a travesty of the greatest proportions, like their eternal protector passed. He was never found, but he was caught in an explosion during the brimming civil war in the Magic World, and was never found. His Pactio card was, making people think he was dead when the telepathy granted by the card failed.

Negi had been so lost in his memories, that he almost bumped into his assistant at the entrance of the Elevator, an artificial named Chachamaru Karakuri, who stood there with a clipboard and low worn glasses.

"Negi-sensei, you need to be more attentive, you could have troddon over someone if you let your mind wonder." She warned with a small pout on her face. She had become more human over the years.

"Y-yes... sorry, Chachamaru-san. What is today's schedule? You have organised leave for our friends in the Elevator so we can attend the reunion, I trust."

She gave a small blush, and proceeded to read out in a monotone, ambiguously commanding mechanical manner.

"Today at 8:53am, Negi Springfield shall enter his office on floor 67 of the Elevator. 9:23am, Negi Springfield shall absolve himself in boredom and consume coffee before engaging in meaningless banter with Ako Izumi and Akira Ookouchi on floor 58. At 11:45am, Negi Springfield shall absolve of his duties onto an agreeing Mr. Ken Akamatsu of the Entertainment department while he, I and several other girls head to the Magicus Mundus in the personal express way.

Possibility of Financial collapse due to Mr. Akamatsu's short sighted appointment, 87%."

Negi reeled slightly, "You don't have to be so blunt, Chachamaru-san... I trust Ken-san anyway; he's seen me through many problems these last nine years." He corrected sharply, the girl apologising as they entered the tower, being met by a grand hall with red drapes around a large spiralling staircase that twisted around a grand reception desk of gold tint, leading to a large freight elevator. At the desk, in a grey, colourless assistant attire with a dark blue cap with the old Ala Alba symbol emblazoned upon it.

"Ah, Misa-san, good morning!" he greeted warmly to the desk, Misa Kakiaki peering up drowsily.

"Hi, N-Negi-sensei..." she yawned, "What time do I get off? I've been here since 5 this morning drinking coffee and watching chick flicks on the staff T.V.!" Negi almost quailed beneath her piercing stare. She looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

That's when he said, "Bad movie, I take it?"

She reached over and clutched at his collar suddenly, pulling him into a headlock and nearly choking the life out of him, "That's it, midget!" she said playfully before releasing him. After calming down, the three spoke about how the concierge would be let off at 11:00am, and spoke about the chosen meeting place on Mars, the old capital of Ostia, a mystic kingdom in that world that had been left in ruins after the great war.

Negi laughed off the headlock, ending the squabble on his terms by reprimanding her with the fact that he was now far taller than her. Before she could come back, he and Chachamaru had retreated into the Elevator for a 20 minute elevation, taking advantage of the lavish seats provided.

There was a heavy but respectful silence, but Chachamaru had to ask. It was the talk of both worlds, after all. Who better to ask than a Magister Magi?

"Negi-sensei -"

"Chachamaru-san," he softly began, his eyes sealed shut, "I know what you're thinking. The Pactio cards on my person allow me to peer into my contractual partners' minds, including yours. This civil war business is baseless. It is just a little racial tension and financial instability on both worlds' parts. The Elevator was bound to have some long term affects, but I have faith in both populaces to get along. Now let's leave solemn business where it lies, at least for today."

"Y-yes... I get to see mistress Evangeline today, after all."

"Not too sure if that's a good thing..."

...

_Several Minutes Later_

_Space Elevator Floor 67_

...

Finally fumbling his way out of the Elevator with numb legs, Negi staggered around with his staff as his aid, with a look of motion sickness on his face. He had been feeling sick lately, but as a Magister Magi and an idol, he couldn't appear weak, could he now?

Opening the grandiose door to his CEO's office, he was met by an unusual sight. Several of the girls that were to travel with him were gathered in their civilian clothing, a multitude of dresses, hot pants and lilac tops. The ones he could see were Madoka Kugimiya, Chizuru Naba, Sakarako Shiina, Misora Kasuga, Makie Sasaki and Chisame Hasegawa. In the far off corner remaining quiet was the current proprietor of Chinese restaurant Chao Bao Zi, Satsuki Yotsuba.

Makie, the most forthright about her feelings, greeted him first, "N-Negi-kun! How are you doing, you don't look so great..." she abated as he plunged onto the visitors couch beside the door, Chachamaru shutting it and adjusting her glasses, staring at the boy.

"Temperature: 60 degrees Fahrenheit. She's correct, Sensei, you seem unwell..."

"It's nothing, just a small cold I got a week ago." He encouraged, standing back up after reclaiming himself, and sauntering over to his chair, sitting in it, "What brings you all here so early? There are at least two hours and several entertainment areas."

"W-well... we thought we'd come talk to you about some... rumours Yuna filled us in about... about a civil uprising on Mars."

Chisame stepped forward, adjusting her bulbous glasses, "As a Magister Magi, shouldn't you and Konoka be able to quash the threat of a war for independence? Tatsumiya-san is thinking about working as a mercenary to suppress it, but left us blank on the details."

Negi remained silent as the girls all encircled his desk, his face frozen into a blank, nigh unreadable stare that was as precise as a knife's edge. They continued this line of questioning in between conversation for the next hour and a half, Negi growing a little more aggravated as they asked.

...

_Around Two Hours Later_

_Negi's Personal Transport (Express Way)_

...

They were now stood before another lavish freight elevator in the upper echelons of the staff area's of the Space Elevator, a special, quick way to travel between floors for the staff and especially Negi, who almost always had to be in different sections within minutes. The girls and he were now also joined by Misa, Ako Izumi, Akira Ookouchi, Natsumi Marakami and her dog eared and tailed boyfriend Kotarou Inugami, one of his close triad of friends. The others awaited their arrival in the Magicus Mundus. Although Negi put off his health concern with the girls, he did seem a little tipsy as he sat down in the chairs and prepared for the jet speed elevation that always rumbled his stomach. After a moment of a violent soaring feeling, they felt it slow down, and the elevator twirl on appointed jostles at the final floor of the Pangaea route to Mars.

Negi's face was a pale, snow white and his eyes fireless compared to how they usually were. For a Magister Magi, he would have seemed doubtful if seen at that moment.

The door opened, letting the Sun's crimson mist and warm breath enter and warm Negi and the others' bones in an instant, and it only seemed more gorgeous as they descended the identical entranceway staircase, the exit emblazoned by the gallant and historic crest of arms for New Ostia, the main capital of the Magic World. Old Ostia was many miles away. That was where another of Negi's allies came in, with her ship the Paru-Sama.

"Oh, Negi-sama!" one of the concierges called out from behind the desk, "I have a package addresses to you!"

"To me?" he asked, kneeling on the desk, "Who sent it? Was it from Tosaka-san?" he asked, extending his hand.

"No. It was a strange boy with white hair and gauntlets. Said it was for your hands and _yours _only." She said, extending a small card to the confused boy, "It some kind of card... but it isn't any type of Pactio card I've seen in the reference guide."

Negi was a little perturbed as he clutched the strange card with his thumb and index finger, scanning its appearance intently. It was a slight shade of pink around the rim, with the colour band fading into white. On the image of the card, there was a pair of conjoined wings that resembled very much the old Ala Alba insignia. Contained within the wings was a glorious silver slick.

Realising the time, Negi abruptly shoved it into his pants pocket, acting like a Sherpa all of a sudden and mushing the girls along, brushing away their curiosity for the card. He would investigate it later.

...

_Magicus Mundus_

_Space Elevator Umbra Pathway Entrance_

...

The dying morning was a gorgeous sight to behold on Mars, with the Sun shining even finer when further away, providing perfect heat conditions, making most of the planet a tropical paradise in terms of climate. This was part of the reason Earth's world hunger problem was drastically lessened as trade began to take hold.

Chisame said above all the ogling, "Still fantastic. Then again, what did I expect?"

Over to their right towered a cylindrical tower with the New Ostia crest on it. To the left, a fleet of flying whales, the common name for their ships, soared overhead, a rapturous cheer following them with a hero's welcome. One of these ships broke formation and landed mere metres in precision beside the group. This was the great Paru-Sama, arriving to collect them, with several familiar faces waving on deck to Negi and co.

One, a red head with a tight clip in the back of her hair and a camera that dangled around her neck called out, "Negi-kun! Welcome back to the Magic World!"

A small, enclosed girl gave a blush concealed by her purple bangs, and her dress swishing with the breeze, "N-Negi-s-sensei! H-how are you?"

He waved back, "Asakura-san, Nodoka-san! It's been a long time!"

After several minutes of greetings between all the former members of Ala Alba and of Mahora Academy Class 3-A nine years ago, they finally began they're lengthy journey to Old Ostia, a trip of approximately 2 hours in the air ship. Negi didn't look it on the outside, but his full focus was on the card he had just received, fumbling with it in his pocket.

...

_Unknown location, atop a building_

_At the same time..._

...

"_He's taken the package. The mission is about to commence._" A cold, snide voice said over a radio frequency, a shrouded figure crouched over the radio on top of a distant accommodation block of buildings, the sun bleeding onto his back and blacking out his face.

Pressing down on the receiver, he released a small, lax but also very rapt voice, "I shall pursue the target. Men, take that tower by force and await my instruction."

A very snappy reply came, "_Yes, General Mortimer!_" he heard from many male voices at one, as he stood and engaged in a quick warm up stretch before leaping across several buildings effortlessly, pursuing the distant but visible Paru-Sama.

...

_Paru-Sama_

_Over the ruins of Old Ostia..._

...

Finally having arrived, Negi and his group began they're descent to one of the sparse, lofty areas clear of rubble, still landing with an authority driven 'BUMP' as they firmly placed the landing pads on the long since dead and infertile soil.

Old Ostia was formerly the capital of trade, slavery, money distribution and other such royal afflictions, but it was heavily bombarded during the Blitzkrieg like attack upon it during the Grand Magical War twenty nine years prior. It was simply ditched and abandoned for the newer Ostia just south of it. All it was now was a mass grave marker and a ghost ridden ruin of the past.

All 30 plus allies planted they're feet onto the historical land with vapid chatter in the air about multiple subjects including their current whereabouts and doings ever since graduating. Of all of them, it seemed that only Fuka and Fumika were not only married, but were now mothers of a pair of gorgeous little girls, who remained at their home in Hellas with their fathers.

Across from where they all stood, at the location of a decimated building, atop some rubble at the base slept white haired Fate Averrencus. Just as quickly as he was spotted his eyes flew open in their narrow way, the boy rising and approaching the group with a mid grin.

"Been a long time, hasn't it, Negi-kun, Kotarou Inugami... girls." He said taxingly, "The very two Magister Magi's I've wanted to see. Negi-kun, Konoka Ojou-sama, as all other Magister Magi's advocated their positions of power, after all."

"What?" Negi blithered.

"We have a problem, a _**rousing, swelling **_one, Negi-kun. Within the underworld of both Mars and Earth, there are rumours of a military grade force in action. I say that you, I and Konoka Ojou-sama head off to kill the viper. It threatens something you hold very dear."

"W-what are you talking about, Fate? Conflict and hatred are a decadent, expunged notion, so stop trying to rile our reunion-"

"**Negi-kun, according to my sources, they plan to render that mighty obelisk of yours into dust.**"

Konoka's and many others faces turned pale, "B-but who would dare challenge Negi-kun? He defeated Jack Rakan, a legend in this world-"

"A legend that they think 'Nagi' **drew with**, while I defeated him soundly. That is the second hitch in the Operation Blue Mars. I believe they have infiltrated all manner of business and financial services, giving them the capability of gutting the worlds and descending them into conflict. They also possess very powerful mage leaders in their ranks-"

_**PWOOF!**_

Eyes reverted into serpentine slits of shock as dust erupted where Fate had stood, and when it had dissipated, the age old enemy turned friend was no more before them. Ferocious squeals and bantering ensued amongst the group as dust rose into their faces.

_**TMP, TMP, TMP...**_

"Now, now, Fate-kozu. You really should restrain that tongue of yours..." a cold voice said mockingly.

From behind one of the overshadowed pillars of rubble came a loud tromping, growing louder and louder as they came closer, like war drums.

Entering the light and forcing the group to brace and clutch at their Pactio cards was a massive, near 7 foot tall man with unkempt, jet black locks beneath a light blue bandana, contrasting his getup of a pristine white suit with a blue shirt showing through the large, unsealed v-line collar.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Setsuna barked angrily, leaping in front of Konoka in the face of the approaching giant, his face drooped, lazy and unreadable.

"It seems our reports of a leak were correct... you have no idea how dangerous that boy was with such... _sensitive secrets_." He said passivily, seemingly growing in size as he came closer, "Now, Negi Springfield, I speak to you and to you directly. My given orders are to see to it that you and your partners are neutralized as threats. We have already captured the Elevator, meaning your part to play is over."

"I SAID,"

_**ADEAT, TAKEMIKAUCHI!**_

"WHO ARE YOU, BASTARD? WHAT DID YOU DO TO FATE?"

Setsuna was now no longer in her kimono style dress, but rather, it had been replaced by a light green maid costume with several frills, and she held instead of her card a green, double sided three pronged blade.

The man ceased in his tracks and grunted, "Setsuna Sakurazaki, do you not realize your weakness?" the look in her eyes showed offence, "I'll take that as a no... alright, come on... _**rookie**_."

If expressions could kill, this man would be in a dancing flicker of flames, as Setsuna had a vein pop on her forehead, followed by a blind charge at the man with blinding speed.

_**FWOOSH!**_

With a quick flicker, she faded from the group's sight in the direct path of the man, sword extended intently, and then just a quickly flitted back into existence behind him, sheathing the unusual blade slowly.

_**Fluttering Dance of the Cherry Blossoms!**_

A loud snapping and splurging was heard, the girl turning on her heel to admire her work, shocked when the man had seemingly vanished, heavily shanked stone where he had stood showing affects of the attack. She glanced over to the group, frozen with their eyes fixated above her.

"_Unfortunately you of Ala Alba are not ready for this stage yet... a true shame._"

Sakurazaki peered over her shoulder to find a giant silhouette.

_**Divinatio Conpulsus Lorem...**_

_**PWOOF!**_

And the maid-samurai dressed and mannered girl was vanquished, out of sight from the rest of the group, just as Fate had done a moment prior. The man landed smoothly, brushed his suit with a sigh and resumed his march toward a now very agitated looking Negi.

"You son of a-!"

Negi's slit like eyes gained a stunned complexion, as Kotarou began charging wildly at the man, claw raised high. This was easily thwarted by a firm and almost unflawed back hand slap, sending the boy into a nearby rubble pile with authority. His girlfriend Natsumi quickly approached his burial place.

"People, people please... this is pathetic. Do you really find satisfaction in being utterly annihilated by a force you know nothing about?" he gave a sigh with his hands raised, "People with little forethought are so tiresome. You're not even a challenge to people of my level."

Konoka was in no mood for negotiation, "Where is Set-chan!"

"Transported, just like Fate Averrencus moments before her. Let me assert you that it was simply in self defence, and if you don't try the stupid way, I won't have to put you down."

Konoka and Asuna were clearly summoning barks in their throats before Negi gave a calming gesture with fixated eyes, his chest rising and falling hastily, "Who are you, some kind of mercenary?"

He remained silent for a moment, "If you survive this encounter, than perhaps I'll inform you. After all, my job is to either kill you, or push you to the brink. My superiors have these assumptions about that card I afforded you."

Negi and the others twitched, the boy rifling through his pocket hastily and glaring scandalously at the man, "You forcibly transported two of my comrades... for a card to be activated. You have got to be kidding."

"Those were partially my words earlier today before the sting. But you see Negi-bozu, there is a powerful, almost ungodly magical power emanating from that card, and we decided that you would make the perfect tool in awakening it."

"...why me?"

"That is where my freedom of speech ends. Now, you shall either awaken the contents of that card, or I shall kill you where you stand. You and you're... dare say, 'dance troupe, battle thirsty' allies have 30 seconds to ready yourselves."

_**-ADEAT!**_

_**Magia Erebea, Dual Complexio!**_

No need to tell them twice. Having been suddenly attacked by a stranger who forcibly separated them from Fate and Setsuna, it was fair to say that they were displeased. A bright flash from the several cards erupted around the girls group, several unique and various types of clothing and weapons bleeding in to existence through the light.

Negi had two iridescent globules of lightning magic in his two interspersed hands, crushing them and absorbing their energy, burning his cloak and forcing his staff into recession as his body engulfed into that of pure, sparking and golden lightning that outlined the basis of his clothing and gave his hair an unnatural spiky glow and unbelievable length that trailed behind him.

They all stared from various angles at the suited and bandana brandished man who cocked a taxed smirk, twitching his finger and provoking a nervous attack.

Negi shot one of his fists into the air, gathering lightning at it.

_**Tonitrua et Fulgura Lancea!**_

The lightning quickly gained shape and forged into an intricate and very large lance that hovered just above his beckoning fist, thrusting it forward at the man with the speed of sound imbued in it.

Rather than a large explosion, a great electrical discharge ran all across the area he stood, Negi controlling it to not affect Kotarou and Natsumi. Nodoka had her prized and very handy Diarium Ejus with her, focusing into the mind of the man. She read:

_**What foolish children... they'll never see me coming from the right with a large sweeping wind magic.**_

"Everyone, he's coming from the right with a wind magic!" she cried out.

"Diarium Ejus... the most menacing Artifact of Ala Alba according to our schematics." A cold voice said _behind her_, "But all too easy to deceive with Merlinia class thought perception magic."

She barely got sight of his face when she responded, Negi pulling her away and grabbing the oncoming fist that would have seriously dealt her harm. His feet dug into the ground slightly as he pushed back, putting him off guard for a moment.

"Oh dear me..."

_**Fulgur Pugno!**_

Negi drove his lightning enforced fist into the ribcage of the mystery man, and was stunned to find no reaction, a ditzy look on the stranger's face, as if something had happened he couldn't fathom.

"Dear me, your fame clearly is exaggerated, boy." He said, slamming an elbow into Negi's nape, rendering his entire body numb as he fell to the floor, his ultimate form parting from his body with a fluid like spark.

Asuna was the only one to react quickly, clutching her black buster sword intently, "Get away from the midget!" she bellowed, slashing down vertically at the man, who dodged sideways with grace.

"... So you're the royal descendant... the one who can cancel magic. That's bad, you can actually hit my physical body..."

_**Divinatio Conpulsus Lorem...**_

Negi's eyelids peeled back and his teeth gnashed on the ground, "**NO!**"

_**BWOO...**_

Something changed. The card in his pocket began reacting rather strangely, and a silver torrent flowed out, the wings printed into the card coming to life and unsealing, causing a rift to appear above the losing battle.

Screams of echoed falling resounded through the rift, and came closer and closer while everyone stared in mesmerisation as several silhouettes fell through; seven to be exact. A few seemed to have wings...

...

_**To be continued...**_

_**Perhaps...**_

**A/N: **Well, this was certainly a fun little venture. What did you people think?


	2. New Allies, New Enemies and New Problems

**A/N: **It looks like it's got a little popularity, so let us continue.

Just for your knowledge, all of the former Class 3-A are present with Negi, Fate and Kotarou, except Setsuna and Fate now, who have vanished.

A quick layout of the ranking system within the new power, henceforth called 'Iustitia Libris'.

Grand Marshall (Leader)

?

Generals

Mortimer ? ?

Commanders

?

There is a base idea for the highest ranking members of the organization / military outfit. What are they're goals, and why didn't Negi perceive them or recognise they existed in his peace abiding world?

...

_**Mahou Sensei Negima : Heaven's Lost Property**_

_**Chapter 2: New Allies, New Enemies and New Problems**_

...

"Are those... angels?" The strange man asked rather sceptically, a small chortle escaping as his eyes followed them as they fell. The others did the same, their mouths falling into a wide, comical 'O'.

Leering at the falling group of both normal humans and their three winged subordinates, Negi flowed with the moment from the place he lay, defeated on the tenderized ground.

The three winged one immediately took heed of the situation, spreading their feathered and luminescent wings wide as the clutched at their four friends and dropped them safely upon the dust ridden soil a few metres away from the crowd with their gaping looks, Natsumi and Kotarou the only exceptions even further away, the former caring for the bleeding latter as he also lay defeated.

Scanning the group, they spotted the shortest of the lot being looked at with the most reverence by his silence stricken friends. He had shiny, jet black hair that ruffled above his rather handsome young face. He wore a bright blue, striped shirt that bagged over his brown cargo shorts. As if he could sense something the others couldn't, the bandana sporting menace leered at his more than any other from his naturally high vantage point.

Another was a slightly taller girl of similar age, with shiny brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She had a cutesy face with green, emerald like eyes. She had a yellow, sleeveless jumper over her crème coloured shorts and sandals. Her other redeeming feature was her dreadnaught class cleavage.

Another was a tall, white haired, bespectacled elder boy in his school uniform with a free red tie blowing in the wind. He had a strange majesty about him, but no one was in the right frame of mind to place it.

Nearby the white haired boy was a tall girl of his age group with free flowing purple hair with her bangs contained in two separated black braids. She had ample cleavage, but not as impressive as her junior. She had a cold, yet somehow motherly feeling about her.

That's when the three angels landed softly on the unperturbed soil and dust concoction, all of them girls of seemingly different ages and maturity. The most poignant was a gargantuan, well endowed blonde haired girl with an innocent, ditzy look on her face emphasised by her shining red eyes and very voluptuous attire with a large split in her blue getup, which somehow contained her large breasts. She had glistening white wings.

The other two were less eye catching, the second tallest having pink hair with black bangs and a similar yet different coloured white version of her friend's attire, with pink glossed wings flowing behind her. The final one was extremely small, almost child like, resemblant of Fuka and Fumika years ago. She had lengthy blue hair tied in two flowing ponytails. Her eyes were like a diamond blue and her face reeked of innocence. She wore slightly less revealing attire than the other two, and had two opaque blue wings.

Kotarou, regaining his balance shakily, gaped, "Who the hell are they? Negi! What the hell did you do?"

"I-I don't know..." Negi replied weakly, Asuna helping him up with her non blade bearing arm.

"You must have activated that card he talked about," she said, staring at the giant man, "you must have done it when he was about to attack me-"

"You're forgetting the part where he decimates you. You are _absolutely no match_ for that man... I sense an unnaturally strong magic power from him."

She flushed and quivered her lips angrily, "You've got to be kidding, I can cancel magic and I can parry any physical hit from that guy... but he does have a... _**certain presence **_about him." She said, picking him up by the arm rather roughly.

This earned a snigger from the attacker, "You're damn right, little missy. Or do you prefer Ojou-sama?" he diverted his now dropped smile to the new arrivals, who were staring at him silently now, "SO YOU WERE IN THE CARD, URANUS QUEEN?"

The black haired boy sweat dropped, "How does he know about Ikaros?" he jumped defensively in front of his group, "No, screw that, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE? I was sure we were at Sempei's tent house just now, and then we were in some tunnel!"

"Tomoki, calm down... this could be the New Continent!" his white haired sempei said hopefully, adjusting his glasses before the sunlight.

"Again with that, even though we're in between a giant bandana Ossan and... lots of big boobed girls!" Tomoki said ecstatically, somehow reverting into a chibi-form of himself.

_**SHWACK!**_

He was caught on the crown by a deathly, echoing chop from the large breasted girl beside him, a deathly demon seemingly taking form behind her, "Tomo-chan, do you want to say that _again_?"

"S-S-Sohara! I swear, you're boobs are still unmatched-!" he instantly wished he hadn't said that, as a flaying of chops flattened his chibi skull while the others watched the flushed girl do it in silence.

The man laughed himself into near submission, "Ossan? You really think I'm that old? I'm only 38 for heaven's sake." He said, barely containing himself, "Anyway, my mission is a startling success. The card was opened and the Uranus Queen came out, as my boss theorised..."

Tomoki quickly snapped back into the whole 'new world and strange, all knowing enemy' mantra, "Again, how the hell do you know about that? Nymph, Astraea... Ikaros... is their any way he could know about that?"

Nymph, the cutesy dwarf of the angels, shook her head, and Astraea spun her blond bangs quickly in dismissal. Ikaros, however, kept her stony, half set frowned face, although her drooped eyes were alight with a strange thought. He wondered what she was phasing out about.

The white haired elder, Eishun and the purple haired, cold vibe radiating girl, Mikako remained stone faced as well, pursing their lips as they watched the unfolding awkwardness of the situation. None of the new arrivals seemed perturbed by the sudden summoning, however Negi and Kotarou (now beside their group and being tended too) stared at them strangely, with an unmistakable vibe of nostalgia...

Misa was the first in the group to say anything since the angels had arrived, "U-um... what is an a-angel doing here? Who is that old bandana wearing guy? Why is he trying to kill us... I thought this was an age of everlasting peace?" nobody responded, petrified both by the man and the now bracing angels.

All three stepped forward with frowns, bracing themselves quickly and sparking with an unnatural bio-electricity while the giant walked forward, hands in pockets, like you would down a street. This struck Negi as strange, and made him consider whether he had struck his head.

_**Ventus Novacula.**_

And just like that, he had crouched and jumped faster than the average, untrained eye could see, flitting from sight, with several air pockets forming and being distorted, almost they were being kicked off of...

They began to enclose the three angels instantly, the man finally coming back into sight behind Nymph, clutching at the back of her head and whispering a speedy incantation softly, her eyes falling into a lighter blue as he finished the hex.

"N-Nymph!" Tomoki barked before anyone else could blink and realize he was even there. Ikaros seemed slightly disturbed through her eternal frown, and reacted by aiming a deft punch toward him over Nymph's dropping shoulder, however he was already gone again.

"N-Nymph-san!" Sohara cried, her eyes brimming and her mouth covered as the limp girl fell to the ground and was braced up in Tomoki's catching arms. The other two angels looked enticed with rage in their own way, scanning for any sign of the assaulter.

Negi's and Kaede's, a tall girl with free hair, squinting eyes and a traditional kimono, eyes seemed capable of tracing his steps in the air,

-_He must be a wind user, like Negi-bozu... that is a problem, not to mention..._

_-He can utilize some kind of wind techniques like me... and he can forcibly transport people... That's the highest grade of magic that not even Asuna-san can cancel..._

Speaking of Asuna, the Twilight Princess had vanished from the closely knit group. They all began wittering about whether the suit toting man had transported her, one of their strongest fighters. Nodoka took action, quickly flicking through the 'Diarium Ejus' and scanning for Asuna's location, everyone looking on expectantly at her.

"She's over there!" she said, "She's with that other group!"

All of the former Ala Alba and co. traced her accusing finger to the other group, Asuna bearing her black blade defensively before them. They looked just as surprised as her friends, who carefully stampeded over to her and the others, bearing their Pactio cards in preparation, Nodoka's face silent and sharp like a thorn with concentration on her book Artifact.

Negi, although reeling from the blow he had received from the mystery man, stepped up to the elegant kimono wearing Konoka, and whispered in her ears. She chirped in compliance and raised her card.

_**ADEAT! REGINA MEDICANS!**_

Konoka, a powerful Magister Magi now, had her elegant kimono replaced by another. It was pure, angelic white with red running around the outlining rims of it. The dress portion of it was all crimson with black outlines. She also now held two paper fans.

Crouching down to the now sitting Negi, she flashed the paper fans out and began chanting in a seemingly foreign, inaudible language to herself as the boy jerked and twitched his muscles beneath the almost holy light. He was now being healed.

Konoka, her eyes still closed, managed to add before finishing, "Hmm... the damage from one blow is extensive... that man is extraordinary in terms of raw physical power. This is like the damage you got from Rakan-sama all those years ago."

"Indeed, thank you, Konoka-san... after we settle this, we will find Setsuna-san, so please do not worry. Everyone that can fight with me, activate your Pactios. I have no idea why such a strong man is attacking us or how we can beat him, but we will protect our new friends at any cost."

Eishun's eyes narrowed from behind the group with his allies and friends while the angels fought and Nymph was in Tomoki's arms, _Friends, he says... The enemy of my enemy is my friend, is it? Not that we have a choice right now in this place..._

_**-ADEAT!-**_

All of the girls became engulfed by mystic light, revealing them all in different attires when it faded. A few of them drew a small bit of enthused staring from Tomoki as he walked past them to the back, an unconscious, motionless Nymph in his cradling arms as Sohara, Eishun and Mikako quickly jetted over to check on her.

Things were not going at all well with the one sided fight. Astraea looked ragged with small cuts and grazes, while Ikaros looked exhausted, which drew attention from the blonde angel, who always considered her unbeatable and therefore inexhaustible in terms of vitality.

"Damn it... if he would just show himself..." the blonde said heavily, her eyes pointed and narrowed to the glistening sky above her. Her eyes dilated when, with a flicker, a small army of empowered students stood in front of them, ready and waiting with a re-vitalized Negi and Kotarou ready as well, using their ears to follow the rampant air pockets above, "What are you people doing-?"

"It's fine, Nee-san." Kotarou said reassuringly, his girlfriend feeling an awkward twitch beside him, "We're here to help. This bastard made our friends vanish, and he seems to want you people... I say we can help each other now, and talk later?"

Astraea wanted to refuse as she flushed, but Ikaros gave a nod, glancing over to Nymph with a small hiss escaping.

_**Magia Erebea, Dual Complexio!**_

Negi now retained his former lightning infused glory, literally surging with sparking energy as his senses enhanced, and he punched the air in a seemingly randomised direction, the air he repelled destroying a small portion of the already ruined industrial building beside them.

"DAMN~." came a low voice from before the group, now having a source as the man re-emerged from his speed run, "You could follow me in that form? And to think I'm one of the top powers... I feel a little ashamed..."

"BEFORE WE DO THIS, AND MY COMRADES NEEDLESSLY RISK THEIR HEALTH," Negi proclaimed powerfully, echoing through the air like a king would, "TELL US WHO YOU ARE! WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?"

The man had a lazy look on his face, a glazed look in his eyes and yet something seemed different in the giant, suggesting surprise.

"My, my... the little rookie wants information, does he? Well... since my orders don't say to kill you since the card activating, I guess a little risk is needed to whip the laziness out of my men."

"My name is Travis Mortimer, a former member of the Megalo senate at the time of your father, Nagi Springfield-kun. I work for the Iustitia Libris, the true backbone of this world's military might. I myself am a General, one of three of the most powerful mages in this world and the old one. My men have taken your tower to illustrate our existence in the shadows and... Put our boss's plans in motion."

Mortimer was more than forthcoming with information, surprising even the accumulated fighters before him. His voice was so cool and precise; they might as well be children that had been rocked to sleep by fairy tails. Silently, they felt powerful pangs of humiliation as he spoke like this and blushed angrily at him. This served to entertain him.

Negi furrowed his brows at a constant pace, "And... you seem more than forthcoming with information for me, your target."

"Well, I have my own personal stake in telling you this information... and it will make things extremely interesting if Ala Alba came to challenge us. It would cement our legacy when we crush you."

Just as Mortimer finished this cryptic sentiment, a ringing sounded from his pocket. Extracting the source, a small, black orb, a projection only he could see from his point of view. He seemed to be conversing in gibberish, but Negi and Konoka recognised it as Language Scrambling magic, used in volatile conversations.

After another moment or two of a standstill, he placed it back into his purse sized pockets and leered over to the group, who had a subdued look about them. Did he plan to attack or not?

"A change in plans, Negi Springfield... it seems my boss and my fellow Generals have conferred on a deal. Give me the Uranus Queen there, and your friends shall be spared... this time around."

"NO!" not only Tomoki, but everybody gave this snide, shrewd reaction, earning a brief nostril flare from their patience worn opponent, who gave a heavy sigh.

"It seems you leave me with no alternative... I don't really feel like getting the blood of helpless rookies on my suit, so I'll let you off easy." He said coldly, extending his palm toward the group, "I shall collect the Uranus Queen when you are apart."

_**Magnifium Conpulsus Lorem. **_

There was a fabulous flash of all consuming blue light as all the members of Ala Alba, the angels and co. found themselves with a stringently strange feeling, like a powerful breeze was blowing from behind them and making their backs near glacial with its touch.

They could no longer see anything but the blue light around them. Not Mortimer, not their friends. But before they felt the breeze, they had heard a shriek of some sort. It sounded like 'IKAROS' and then a heavy silence that followed.

...

_Around an hour later..._

_Somewhere in the Magicus Mundus_

...

Asuna felt absolutely famished and very tired as she lay back on her sword, firmly planted into the ground as a hard pillow like support. She gave a dirty look as she recalled Mortimer's face just before this had happened. She knew instantly what had happened, as Fate had done the exact same almost a decade ago.

Forced transportation magic.

At least Fate and Setsuna were safe, that was her first immediate thought before her current situation dawned on her. She was now kicking back in the middle of a field of Delphiniums, the bright purple making her and her black dress very distinctive to those who sought her. But she was not alone in this field, as on the other side of her sword-pillow, fast asleep with such purity upon her face was the strange blue haired angel from an hour previously, Nymph. Asuna had toiled in dragging her unconscious compatriot through the field, before keeling over in hunger. Once Nymph awoke, she could expect a full interrogation, that was the promise Asuna made herself just before a low grumble was heard from the angel, Asuna crawling back to face her as she opened her eyes, her back to the sword, almost like a wall.

She stirred and roused from her limp posture, "Who... are you?"

Asuna was startled. An invader to her planet, questioning first? Although she had been forcibly summoned, and was clearly disturbed an hour ago.

"You're in the Magicus Mundus, the Magic World contained beneath the veil of Mars." By Nymph's dazed look, it was clear a full explanation was needed.

After nearly another half hour of wittering later, Asuna had managed to confer all he information on the Magic World, how she was a princess, what a Magister Magi was and how a strange card that came from nowhere had summoned the angel. In return, she was at first grudgingly told of Nymph's status as an 'Angeloid', an emotion filled doll, what Ikaros was known as the Uranus Queen for and brief explanations on all of her allies' lives and personalities. By the end she had mellowed a little, but still maintained a stern stance.

Nymph continued, "So, this strange guy called Mortimer wants Alpha... but if he's from this, a different world, there is no way he could know about her... capabilities, shall we say. Only Tomoki and our friends know about it in our world; and my creator..."

"Well, apparently he does want her for his seedy little group. He also said he took the Elevator I told you about," she looked over to the very far away and very thin looking tower, noticing that seemingly nothing had changed but the feel of it, "Which means he'll probably be in there if we need to find him later. But first, we need to find everyone and protect this Ikaros girl from Mortimer."

"But she doesn't need help. She can hold her own, not to mention that she can find us anywhere in the world. She can travel at Mach 23, for goodness sake!"

"Can she find us in this world? Satellites can't find this place except for the shroud, so if she works like a satellite in terms of sensory, she'll have to travel like we will. And since you were out, you didn't see it but, she kind of lost to that Mortimer guy without moving."

Nymph refused the goading urge to throttle Asuna for her low, sceptic tone, but somehow restrained herself, "Well, if she can't, than we can't locate each other simply... without our scanners and masters, we Angeloids are like birds in the sky; not knowing of where to go."

"This isn't the first time this has happened to us, so we should all be thinking the same thing as last time," she mumbled, ruffling in her dress's pocket and pulling out a small black orb, muttering a low incantation as it flared to life as a small screen.

It was a news channel in Ostian tongue; however it was being translated by the reporter using the Ethnic Language translator charm that let her speak all languages at once, depending on the listener. The headline of the report was bold, and read '**Terrorist Attacks Bring Megalo to Its Knees!**'

"_A-as many of my viewers may have n-noticed... a surprise terrorist attack on several key points of Ostia have left it completely devoid of military might, soldiers and most importantly, the Elevator and the Megalo senate council... in short this group, hereby known as Iustitia Libris is now in command of Ostia and its territories, as a way to deter any further casualties..."_

"_The first declaration of our new leaders is... I can't say... the placement of a 300 million Drachma bouty on the head of the Magister Magi, Negi Springfield and his allies. Further bounties shall be distributed as of t-tomorrow..."_

The lady reporting sounded to be within a second of biting her own tongue with her chattering teeth. For some reason, Asuna perceived that her normal crew of magical broadcasting wasn't with her, but probably some soldiers of Mortimer and his aforementioned boss. She couldn't stop thinking about how this boss could envision perfectly how everything had happened. A time traveller like Chao Lingshen, perhaps?

Although that was of little consequence at the moment. The entirety of both groups had been forcibly relocated to many different corners of the world, and they were now being hunted by not only bounty hunters, but also strong Generals like Mortimer, who made them all seem as brittle as children. Ostia had fallen in a single hour, an unprecedented event that not even the mighty thinker, the Governor General Kurt Gobel could have foreseen. That rose another question, what had happened to Kurt, because his death would have been most inconveinient to all members involved in this incident, especially his wife Hakase, who was also somewhere, being chased as well.

There was only one choice left for them now; Hellas. That empire had been untouched by the Elevator programme and its problems, as the demons and Demonfolk chased off any intruders in their territory. Fortunately, Negi had a history with the now Imperial Queen ever since the Magic Games all those years ago. Zazie Rainyday, the only 'member' of Ala Alba exempt from the reunion, due to her disconnection and duties in Hellas. After quickly outlining a plan to Nymph, Asuna quickly laid out a direction to head in to arrive at the demon country, the last place of gathering left to them. They could only hope that Negi and the others could convince the new arrivals of the importance in heading there as the two girls began wading through the vast field of Geraniums and Delphiniums toward the now high sun.

...

_**To be continued...**_

What a frightfully cheery little project. Sora No Otoshimono, Negima and the story styling's of One Piece, making this a fight-drama FanFic.


End file.
